Gossip Girl: The Ultimate
by XochristylovesyouXo
Summary: Now M for later chapters and BN centric. co authored and new characters will come, surprises, scandal, adn more!
1. A meet at the Park

Blair's snow-covered boots shuffled toward Nathaniel Archibald's, better known as Nate's, townhouse.

"Nate!!" Let me in!" Blair shouted into the Archibald's intercom on their front door. She slammed the buzzer over and over again impatiently.

"Coming, Blair!" a familiar voice slurred.Blair heard rough footsteps and the door flew open.

"Natie!" she pulled him into an embrace. Nate parted from the hug, a mite quick for Blair as she pouched out her lip in disapproval.

"Wow..." he said, "you look great !" It was true. She was wearing a prada mini-day dress with her favorite boots her faboulous gay dad bought her in Paris. 

"Well, so do you, Natie." She noticed he was wearing the moss-green cashmere sweater that she'd bought him. She'd sewn a gold heart pendant into the right sleeve so that nate would always "wear her heart on his sleeve."

"So, Blairy, you ready to go meet Serena and Dan at the park?" Nate asked Blair. Blair looked up at her boyfriend; he looked gorgeous with his sandy brown hair and his sparkling emerald orbs; absolutely irresistable! A cocky smirk didn't fail to take over Nate's feautures as he acknowleged Blair's eyes on him.

Quickly, she recovered. "Yup! Let's go!"

- - -

"Hey, Blair! Nate! " Serena waved Blair and Nate over to where she and Dan were sitting.

"Serena!!" Blair called back. The best friends hugged. Things hadn't always been happy-peppy for them, though. They'd had some rough times, especially when Serena came back

_Flashback_

_"Nate, I'm ready." Blair looked Nate right in the eyes. That was all Nate needed to hear. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the bedroom. _

_ Suddenly, they heard, "Serena Van Der Woodsen! Wonderful to have you back!!"_

_Nate twirled around quickly. "Serena?"_

_It soon become a cycle as Serena turned around. "Nate! Where's Blair?" Blair walked down the steps._

_ "Here", she announced bitterly. Serena was back to steal her spotlight, queen bee title, and most of all, boyfriend. _This. Was. War. 

_End Flashback_

But things were much better now. Serena got her own boyfriend, and Blair still had Nate. Perfect.

"So! Where to? Does three guys coffee shop sound okay with you guys?" Dan broke the silence. Serena nodded her head in agreement.

"We go there, like, _waaay_ too often!" Blair protested. Nate showed he shared her opinion with just a quick roll of the eyes while he shamelessly pressed his lips firmly against Blair's. 

Serena shrieked at the display before her, slightly irked that they acted as if she were not right there in front of them."You two! Get a room!"

"Sorry!" The modest apology seemed rather sincere at first, until they instantly involved themselves in another deep lip-locking. Serena palmed her forehead.

"Some things never change!" she sighed.

- - - - - - -

Dear Readers,

As you know, It's almost Christmas!! Fill up on gifts- for others and yourself! Christmas is a great time to stock up on pressies for yourself! BTW, has anyone else seen the black pumps in Saks? Adorable! I know! Just a hint! Ohh- and remember, Santa will come- even if you're naughty!

-you know you love me,

xoxo,

gossip girl

Your Mail: 

Dear GG, 

Who are you?!?! 

-Just curious 

Dear JC, 

That's a secret I'll never tell! 

-GG 

SIGHTINGS

**B **and **N** walking hand in hand down the street to Saks. Maybe to satisfy **B's** shoe crave, perhaps? **S** at Three Guys Coffee Shop with **D**, giggling and flirting. Has she really found true love? I guess so!!

- - - - - - - -

Dan sat contemplating all that had happened. Like, how did he score Serena as his girlfriend?? He didn't have long to think before the impact of a snowball hitting his face woke him up like a bucket of cold water. "Serena!" he yelled at the culprit.

"Snowball fight!" She giggled. She pelted one at Dan yet again, but this time, he dodged it and it broke on the jacket of an unsuspecting target-- Blair.

"Ugh! S! What, is it your annual piss-everyone-off day?!"

"Ha! Sorry!" Serena said unconvincinely. Blair catapulted her own sticky snowball at random and it bumped into Nate, who had been idly watching his friends revisit their kindergarden years.

"Hey! Blairy!" Their little snowball fight didn't end there. A barrage of packed snowraineddown in the fielduntil Serena and Blairs' cell phones went off.

"It's gossip girl!!" Blair cried as she flipped open her cell.

"Probably with more gossip about us!" Serena added.

- - - - - -

Dear Readers,

**B**, **N**, **S**, and **D** all having a snowball fight. **C** checking out ladies, no surprise. Ohh! **B** and **S** checking their texts. Mine, perhaps?

-you know you love me,

xoxo,

gossip girl

**- - - - - -**

"Woah, it's like she's following us!" Nate said in reply to the quick update on their lives as Serena read aloud the passage.

"Hmm," Blair said, snapping her cell phone shut and turning to Serena "You were right, no surprise. But I'm not reading the rest."

Serena looked at her best friend. "Well, then, neither am I."

"Who is this 'gossip girl', anyways?" Dan asked bringing attention to a significant matter that had been far overlooked. Serena and Blair looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"No one knows." Blair replied. Immediately, the two girls broke out in giggles.

"What's so funny?" Nate asked.

Blair took his hand. "Nothing!!"

Serena just smiled. She couldn't wait to see what would happed next.


	2. A little bit of unhappy

Blair, Kati Farkas, Serena, and Isabel Coates strode, with Blair and Serena centered, of course, towards Constance Billard School. Blair and Serena were the queen bees, with Kati and Isabel behind them. They were the 'It' girls, and everyone wanted to be them.

"Hey! Blair! Serena!" Adoring girls would shout out their greetings to the girls as they strutted their way towards the doors of their girls-only private school. They only waved slightly and exchanged subtle smiles.

"S, it's only 8 days 'till the party. Time to give out invites." Blair mentioned suddenly.

Serena nodded in agreement. "Right." Serena motioned for Kati and Isabel to come into a gathering.

Blair handed Kati, Isabel, and Serena a stack of invitations. "You all pass them out.''

Isabel looked up. "What about you? It's not fair if you don't have to do anything!!" she whined.

Blair shook a handful of invitations in front of Isabels' face.

"I'll pass them out too." she replied. She turned on her heel, and that, the girls knew, meant get to work!!

"Jenny! Here's your invitation!" Serena yelled across the schoolgrounds. That only proved to get EVERYONE'S attention...

- - - -

Dear Readers,

Got your invitations to possibly the hottest party of the year yet? I do! Serena Van Der Woodsen is throwing it, with the help of Blair Waldorf, so it's gonna be one heck of a party! Go shopping, 'cause they'll expect pressies... except, what do you get for the two girls who already have everything? Well, for Blair, how 'bout shoes? And for Serena... well, how about a steady boyfriend? Rumors are; she and Dan are broken up. For good? Nope!

-You know You Love Me,

xoxo,

gossip girl

Your Mail:

Dear GG,

Hey! I got an invite! I'm gonna find you, and when I do, 'm gonna tell everyone who you are!! HA! (I'm also maddly in love with you!)

-Just Curious Strikes Back!!

Dear JCSB,

Um... not even gonna respond.

-GG

SIGHTINGS

B, looking as gorgeous as ever, passing out invites on the steps of the Mets. Did you get yours yet? N enjoying a joint on the steps of the Mets while B was passing out the invites. Hmmm... they can't seem to get enough of each other, can they?

- - -

Serena and Blair were sitting in Three Guys Coffee shop, gossiping and drinking coffee. "So..." Blair said anxiously, "How's it going with you and Dan? Gossip Girl says you two broke up!"

Serena raised an eyebrow at Blair. "You actually believe all that crap?"

Blair blushed a deep red, obviously embarrassed. "Well S, you don't always have a steady boyfriend... and... besides, Dan is kind of... you know..." she finished mumbling.

"What? A street rat?! I always knew you were quick to judge B, but gosh! Dan is a nice guy and just because everyone thinks I can't keep a guy for more than 5 minutes, I didn't think you'd give into that bullsh- " she suddenly stopped midsentence and wordlessly rose from her chair, then said coldly, "I've gotta go." She spun around on her heel and left.

Blair just sighed and took a sip of her coffee. She had gotten Serena mad... and a mad Serena was.. almost as bad as a bad Blair, maybe even as bad. And a bad Blair was... well, just bad news.

"What should I give Blair this Christmas?" Nate posed an innocent question to his mischievous best friend- Chuck.

A horny smile pulled at the edges of Chuck's mouth and he licked his lips. "Losing your virginity together." See, a thing no one knew about Nate except for Chuck and Blair was that, well, Nate was still a virgin. He and Blair decided to wait and lose it together. But if it were up to him, he and Blair would be doing it right now.

"You know what? I think you're right!" Nate fell victim to Chuck's devious gift solution, but is that really such a bad thing? "But come on, seriously? She likes, you know, 'things.'"

Chuck thought about this for a while. "I saw her looking at a diamond necklace... get her that!" In Nate's head, though, something way more special appeared.

"No... Chuck, I'm going to give her the ring."

Chuck stared at his friend and stammered, " Bu-bu-but it's a family heirloom! You sure your mom and dad will say yes?" Nate nodded his head vigorously.

"Blair and I will get married anyways." he concluded happily.

He wasn't happy long before Chuck threw his head back and roared with laughter. "Didn't you say she's so controlling?" Nate's eyes appeared to be watching something in the distance; something that wasn't...there.

"That was before. She's changed." Nate tried to convince Chuck who laughed yet again.

"I'm going to go check out that leggy lady over there while you keep daydreaming, 'kay?" With that, he walked over to the mesmerizing 20- something lady across the park from them, leaving Nate alone. But not for long.

"Hey! Natie!" Blair plopped down next to her dumbfounded boyfriend on the park bench, waking him out of his dazed state. She snuggled against him to keep warm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Weird," he thought," I just wished Blair would come over here!"

As if reading his mind, Blair said, " I'm here!" Nate smiled and bent down for a long-awaited tongue battle with his adorable girlfriend.


	3. A way to resolve

Blair giggled softly. "And just what was that for?" Nate simply brushed a few loose strands of amber off of her delicate features, and she blushed a light crimson. Nate was astounded. Blair had never blushed... at least not in front of him before. He grasped her hand and they kissed. Again.

In the movie that was her life, Blair imagined this sooooooooooooo... perfect. Wait. This was perfect! Something was different.. about their kisses, about... everything! She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Blair?" Nate asked. He ended up with a mouthful of voluminous copper hair. Blair raised her head.

"Yes, Natie?"

" Blair, have you noticed anything... different going on between us?" Blair's eyebrows furrowed together.

"What do you mean, Natie? In a good way or bad?"

Nate smiled at her as he replied. "Definitely much better. I mean, we actually, like, like like like like like like like like-"

Blair cut into his sentence. " You mean we actually love each other?" Nate turned tomato red and nodded dumbly. Feebly, he upturned his head only to be captured in a bold kiss from Blair. That was all that they need as they embraced each other.

- - -

" I feel kind of bad, but still! I mean, God! Gossip girl has a lot of nerve to say we're broken up! And then I got into a fight with Blair, and now we aren't even on speaking terms, and I just feel so bad!" Serena had been, for the past few days, pouring her heart out whilst talking with Dan. Dan just nodded here and there. Then, and quite suddenly, he spoke up.

"Well, the fault is shared by Gossip Girl, you, and Blair. Blair shouldn't have listened, GG shouldn't have posted it, and you.. shouldn't have taken it so bad. You get what I mean?" Dan said calmly.

Serena smiled and signaled yes with a nod. "I kinda' do... thanks. You are the best boyfriend ever!" She suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

Dan smiled, but on the inside, he felt bitter. 'And probably the longest-lasting one, too.' he thought. After hearing all of Serena's thoughts, including her list of past boyfriends, he had a sinking feeling in his heart. Was he going to be in Serena's long list of ex's?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Readers,

Just wanted you to know; Dan and Serena are not in a fight, although the mentioned beauty and her bff are. Still, B is going to the party. BTW, has any one seen her and N's passionate make-out sessions? Yea, I know. It's sad. N is soooooo taken! Well, we're gonna have to wait until he gets tired of B and cheats on her. Of course, then he'll go crawling back to her, and you know, it happens all over again, but at least you get to be with him for like, a day or two, right?

-you know you love me,

-xoxo

Your Mail:

Dear GG,

I hear N is still a virgin. His Christmas present to B? Finally losing it; together!

-Shocked

Dear S,

Who woulda thought our N would be so... childish? Nice and meaningful present, though.

-GG

Dear GG,

OMG!! I didn't get invited to B and S's party!! I always get invited to insider parties!! WTFreak?! I mean, seriously!

-Pissed Off

Dear PO,

Wow! Personally, I can't relate, as I am always invited to parties- insider and lamos. But, hey! At least you'll still get the dish on all the juicy details form me!! So be sure to read my special blog about the party!!

-GG

SIGHTINGS

B and N totally making out on a New York Upper East Side Park bench! With C across from them... doing the same thing with a leggy blonde... not S, of course! She was pouring her heart out to her beloved, D at some poets' 'must-go-to' coffee shop. Tough times... NOT! B and S still in a little fight. They'll be bffs again in like, two days, I swear. 'Cause like you know, they always are.


	4. Stood Up

Serena approached Blair calmly. "Blair?" She asked. Blair quickly turned around, whipping Serena in the face with her hair.

"Ouch." Serena reacted angtily. Blair, though, was... well, not Blair!

"Omigawd! I am SO sorry!"

Serena looked confused... and felt confused! "Um... Blair? Are you alright? No offense or anything, but you aren't, acting, um, ... betchy!"

Blair laughed horrendously as thought Serena had told some sort of a joke. "Betchy? You mean bitchy, right? Yup! I know, best buddy! I'm... in LOVE!!!!!!!" she sighed dreamily.

Serena wondered why Blair wasn't in love all the time. Then she would be a nice, pleasant girl. Instead, she was a freakin' betch! "Um mm, best buddy?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

"N-never mind..."

- - - -

"Yay!" Little Jenny Humphrey was happily walking down the streets of Upper East Manhattan with her big brother, Dan. They were spending quality time together, which was kind of rare now that he was dating Serena Van Der Woodsen. Not that she minded that he was going out with Serena, her, like, role-model.

Serena was in charge... well, would be if it weren't for Blair Waldorf, whom Jenny adored, too. Blair took over when Serena left for boarding school. She had done one heck of a job, too! So, she continued to reign over Constance Billard School. But let's get back to Jenny, shall we?

The reason she was so excited was not because she and Dan were spending time together. No, they did some 'bonding' at home. He was taking her with him on a day out with Serena Van Der Woodsen, Nate Archibald, and most of all, Blair Waldorf, too! Serena was kind to Jenny, but Blair probably didn't even know Jenny existed. So, she wanted to get to know Blair Waldorf. THE Blair Waldorf.

Remember Jenny; these girls aren't all that tame!

- - - -

"Natie, I don't wanna go to the park today! It's too cold!" Blair whined. Sure, she was in love, but she still could act like a betch every now and then, right?

Nate looked down at her, and was quickly captivated by her eyes.

Then we don't have to go... " he said, all the while lifting her, putting a hand to her forehead, and carrying her to her room.

"Nate! What are you doing?!" Blair shrieked, pulling on his bronze hair.

"Bringing you to your room so I can check your temperature. You might have a fever 'cause your forehead is burning hot." Nate replied, uncaring of the pressure applied to his head.

Blair suddenly stopped and smiled sweetly. "Oh. Okay!"

Ring Ring Ring! Nate grabbed the ringing cell. It was Serena.

"Um mm... hello?! Blair?!" came the worried voice of the person on the other end.

"Sorry! Nate here!"

"Nate? What are you doing with Blair's cell phone- oh. Never mind."

"Yea. I'm at her house. What?"

"You two are late! Hurry up! Jenny and Dan are here!"

"Wait! Where? What are you talking about?" he wondered.

"The day out? Ugh! Nate! Really! We were supposed to meet at the park!

"Oh yeah! Sorry! We can't go! Blair has a fever and I have to take care of her!"

"Do you really?" Serena sighed.

"No...I want to, though!"

"Fine."

"Sorr-"

" click BBBBEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!! "

Serena had hung up on him. Whatever. He had Blair, his beloved. "Natie?" Blair squeaked.

"Yes?" He went to her side and held her hand.

"Who was that?"

Nate smiled. "That was just Serena, Blairy." She snuggled up to him. "Wanna' watch a movie?" he suggested.

"Sure!" Nate laughed. He knew the answer before even asking. He picked out Breakfast At Tiffany's because it was one of Blair's favorites and they lay together on the bed the rest of the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dear Readers,

'Tis the Season to be jolly fa la la la la la la la la!! NOT! I mean, we are all looking forward to that day when we open our seemingly never ending pile of presents. Then, after a few days, we realize that it was just a pile of crap. Also, WARNING!! This is the season when most boyfriends and girlfriends are stolen!! By who? I don't really know! Sluts? Maybe. rich, spoiled, girls and boys? Probably. But as you know, I'll be watching. I'll be watching very closely!! Because, as you know, I always do. This the time of scandal! Yup. And I have a feeling this year will be no exception. This year will probably be filled with scandal! Starting on dear S's party, we'll see scandal- and lots of it!

-You know you love me!

-xoxo,

gossip girl

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And just what do we have here?" Chuck asked, getting an eyeful of the freshman, Jenny, with the big... chest.

"Hello, Chuck."Serena greeted him. Since Blair and Nate couldn't come, she had to invite Chuck.

"Ah... Serena! And... Daniel, is it? Oh yes it is!"

"Hey, scarf boy." Dan muttered.

Chuck looked ofended. "Don't diss the scarf, dude!" Dan just rolled his eyes. Chuck instead turned his attention to little Jenny. "So..." he said, keeping his horny eyes level at her chest. "Your name is Jenny?"

Jenny blushed and nodded. Serena rolled her eyes and groaned. She knew exactly what Chuck wanted. "Chuck, give it a rest."

"Serena darling, " he cooed," What on Earth am I doing?" He smiled mischievously. Things were about to get interesting!

- - - -

"Blairy, when is Serenas' party?"

"In 6 days. Why?" Nate asked while he hugged her close and averted his gaze from the tv screen.

Blair looked at her prince charming and gave him the most obvious answer in the world. "Because, I don't know." Blair realized something and sat up in bed. "Natie, we need to get matching outfits!! I need shoes! My hai-" she said frantically.

Nate cut her off. "Shh..." he coaxed and pushes her back down. "We'll deal with that later. You need rest." Blair nodded and smiled. She hugged Nate close to her. It smelled like sweat and pot. Delicious.


	5. SHOPPING SPREE!

Okay. I just got the hang of this!! Finally!! Okay guys, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair felt a LOT better now and she and Nate decided to go shopping.

"Where do you wanna go?" Nate asked, although he knew Blair's immediate answer.

"Umm, Barneys' and Saks, and Bergdorf's and Bendalls!!' she replied hastily.

"Well then, Nate chuckled. "We have a lot of work to do."

- - -

"So, where do you wanna' go?" Serena sighed, trying to ignore Chuck.

"Let's go shopping!" Jenny suddenly piped up.

Serena nodded. "Yea! We could go shopping for the party! Good idea, Jenny!" Jenny blushed. Serena just complimented HER! Wow!

- - -

Dear Readers,

Have you bought your dresses for Serenas' party? I have! Mine is from Versace, so don't copy me. Remember ladies, we here in the Upper East Side don't hate anything more than a copy-cat! Well, except for maybe a boyfriend stealer. But the girls who are capable of using their evil boy-friend stealing powers are currently not available, thank you very much! But when S and D break up, you know you aren't safe! (Or if N cheats on B, but seeing that they are very much in love, not happening any time soon!!) O.k, this was just a mini update! No mail or sightings... yet!! Santa Claus is coming to town, ladies, so remember to get your mistletoe ready!

-You know you love me!!

xoxo,

gossip girl

- - -

Serena, Dan, Chuck, and Jenny walked into Barney's department store- and just a few minutes later, so did Blair and Nate, very much distracted by one another and very much in love.

"Natie, what about this?" Blair held up a very beautiful, long, silver dress to her body. Nate gasped. Blair looked like a goddess. A goddess who was, like, the goddess of the most beautiful stuff in the world! "I found a tuxedo in almost the same color...you'd look so good in it!" she finished as she eagerly took Nate's hand and led him upstairs to the tuxedo display- which was were Serena, Dan, and the rest of the gang had walked into.

Serena and Dan were talking, and out of the corner of her eye, Serena saw two very familiar figures- Blair Waldorf and Nate Archibald.

Sorry that chapter was so short!! I think the next one's longer!! J


	6. Confrontation, fight, and trust no more!

Here is the next chappy!! I really am bad at this, please tell me what I can do to make it better!!

"Oh. My. Gawd. What are you guys doing here?!" she yelled at the pair.

Blair and Nate turned to see who was talking to them... and found it was Serena.

"Uh... hey Serena! Blair got better, and we were, uh... looking for outfits for your party on Monday, and surprise, surprise! You're here and know, like, you can help us or we could help you, you know? And since you brought all these people along, well, that's even better! The more the merrier, like my dad always says. You know? Anyways, Blair is better and so..." Nate trailed on, turning a deeper red by the minute. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Nate, first you blow off the park, now this? Come on! I mean, really! This isn't you... and Blair isn't acting like herself, either! Instead of acting like a betch, she's a good person! Instead of you being stoned all the time, it seems to me your head is just full of Blair. Come on, you guys!"

" Serena?" A voice rose. It was Blair's. "You know what? You are right. Instead of acting like a betch, I'm a good person. Now you're the one acting like a betch. I'm not going to your party. That's right. I'm uninviting myself." Blair walked right out, dragging along Nate who willingly followed her.

"Fine! I don't care! Leave! You aren't invited anymore! Ha!" Serena shouted after them as they went down the stairs. Dan shook his head, Jenny looked terribly uncomfortable, and Chuck just stood there, smirking.

"Nice one. It looks like you created some trouble, Serena darling." Chuck said, while maintaining that evil, mischievous smirk. With that, he left. Dan took Jenny and Serena's hand, and led them out of the store.

"Do you think Blair is right, Dan?" Serena looked him in the eyes almost pleadingly.

"Who am I to say 'yes' or 'no'?" he replied calmly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Readers,

Gossip girl here! Yes, I know you know. Anyways, did you hear about the major blowup between Serena and Blair? Yes, I know you did! Although it only happened yesterday, news spreads quickly around here. Who was the winner? B came out on top! But don't start to feel bad for S; she deserved it. But who am I to judge? Oh yea! B uninvited herself. Not herself and N, just herself. SOOOOO, will you see N at the party? Don't expect to see him there! Most likely, he'll be out with B. Will you see S? Yes! And will you see her alone, you ask? Probably! She and D are in a little feud. They're taking time off to just 'blow off some steam.' Do it quickly!! And do remember little ones; no matter how hard you try, you'll never be as cool as the two princesses of Upper East Side.

-You Know You'll Always Love Me!!!

xoxo,

gossip girl

Um.. that was a short chapter. But the next one is going to be longer, I PROMISE!! (maybe!!) :P


	7. Fight, Fight, Fight!

This is my first fight scene, so, yeah. Be nice to me!! Fight between Chuck and Nate over Blair. Wow… I'm really far along!! I had a lot of help from KAthrynzala here, she doesn't wanna put it on her account, though, but remember; this story is CO-AUTHORED!! (she really needs to get some credit for her hard work!!) For the fight, you get to see Chuck's horny side, but I really felt bad writing this. Review, review, review!!

Serena was sitting at her desk fiddling with her hair. She bit her bottom lip as she realized the impossibility of the question of her Math test.

_3 (3462)x245-65431 7463 123?? What?! I never pay attention! I'm in trouble..._

She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Van Der Woodsen?"

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom." The teacher nodded and Serena turned to go. As you may have guessed, Serena did not need to go, rather she needed to find Blair. So, with the old bathroom ploy as her cover, she trekked through the hallways. The good thing about Constance was that it ran kind of like a college did; you could sign up for a class, and a certain time. Blair had no classes at this time, Serena remembered. Where would Blair be? Probably studying for her AP classes! Ugh , that over-prepared bookworm! Either that or- Her breath ran out.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Blair asked calmly. Serena felt the heat rising to her cheeks and knew she was blushing.

"Um, I...I need to go to the bathroom."

Blair stared at her best friend, quite confused. "The bathroom's that way..." She pointed down the opposite hallway.

Serena sighed. "I know. Actually, I was looking for you. You think we could start all over again and just be-" But Blair was gone. She had left immediately after telling Serena where the lavatory was. Serena groaned and went back to face the evil math test.

A Day Later; Friday

Nate sighed and picked up his phone. It was probably his parents. They are so annoying! "Mom?" He asked. A giggly, high voice was what he heard instead of his mom's shrill, no- nonsense voice. His life seemed to brighten up. "Blair?"

"Hey... Natie! I am soooooooo drunk! Chuck took- a bunch ... of us out to this... bar- Victrola...and-" That was all Nate needed to hear.

"Blair! I'm coming! Wait... you're with Chuck?!"

Blair giggled a drunk hiccup and replied, "Yup! Oh gawd! He has his hand on me! Come quick!" Nate hung up. See, Chuck knew he was a virgin, while He knew Chuck liked Blair. And EVERYONE knew that Chuck would take advantage of Blair, even if she was with Nate. He hopped into a cab and got there in record time.

"Chuck! What are you doing?!!?!?" He asked angrily. Chuck had his hands on Blair... all over her.

Chuck smiled mischievously, while Blair looked super scared. "Just playing with your girl toy." Blair whimpered.

"Natie... don't listen to him!! Don't!" Nate knew who to trust here.

Chuck opened his mouth and said," Hell, Nate! You say she's so annoying, don't you? She says you're so brooding and self involved! I wouldn't be surprised if... well, you two broke up right now!" He was starting to try and pull down Blair's' dress.

"Nate!"

Chuck went on. "And yes, Blair, you're Nates' girl toy. You know he'll go and cheat on you!"

Blair looked hurt. Nate shook his head. "No..." Chuck smiled. he was just getting started and pulled down her top. She tried pulling it back up, but he was stronger than her.

"NATE!" She wailed. Nate ran to Blair's side and jumped in front of her protectively while she bashfully tugged her top back up. In the split second it took Nate to help his woozy girlfriend, Chuck socked Nate across the face, knocking him over and drawing blood from his nose.

"Chuck!" Blair screamed.

Chuck looked at her. "You're mine! You've always been his little girl toy, ohh, but now, now, you're mine! Mine for the taking!!" Chuck screamed at her. She was at Nate's side, though, and he was getting better.

"No... "She replied, still a little tipsy. "Nate, let's go..." She whispered into his ear. She had to help him, and he had to help her. She was drunk, he was hurt. "Chuck," she said to him as they left, "You are a real b stard, you know that, right? You keep on fcking up."

As they sat in silence, Blair put her head upon Nate's broad shoulders. "Nate?" Nate looked at her. "Thanks." H e kissed her and she knew everything was forgiven. Just like that.

After all, that was that in Blair's perfect world. She snuggled up cozily next to Nate. Everything always went Blair's way.

"Soo... are you going to go to the party?" Blair smoothed out her bedspread, while asking Nate the 'most important question', well, at least to her. He looked into her eyes. He already knew his answer; he was going to say no. Why would he if Blair wasn't going?

"Uh... I don't know..." He replied while rubbing his neck. Blair looked hurt. His face broke out into a smile. "Of course, Blair! I wouldn't go without you!" Blair smiled and hugged him.

"Yay! What should we do that day, then?" She asked.

Nate looked at her. Then, she nodded. They were both ready.

----------------------------------------------------------------

'KAY!! I am writing this down, but I don't know.. this is a T story.. so, you know!! In the next chapter, it's Blair and Nate writing in her diary, just because I felt like doing some POV's!!


	8. Dear Diary

Here are the chapters with Blair and Nate's POV's!! Enjoy!! I'm listening to Shoes right now, and I'm like, laughing my head off… It'old but- whatevs. This is my first cliffy, and now I'm going to stop updating JUST to torture you people!! Mean, right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh. My. Gosh. Nate is like, THE best boyfriend. Ever. Well, despite all the cheating he's done to me, he's the best. And you know what? We're finally going to have it. All that we want. I hear an hour of it burns off tons of calories!!_

_Natie is my nickname for him. When we were little, Serena called him that, too. But now we both have boyfriends; well, I do. She's always going out with different people, and having it with them, too. But that's another paragraph. I just need to write this down in somewhere private, you know, my thoughts and feelings. So why not in my diary? Sorry. Back to Nate. Nate is cute, with his dirty blonde hair to his lax playing abilities. Oh, and his eyes. Gawd, his eyes! If only he weren't so...confused about life. See, there was a period where Nate, Serena, and I had a...problem. HE kind of liked Serena, but he loved me, I loved Nate and I was BFFs with Serena, but Serena kind of liked him!!! He chose me. In Serena's face._

_Nate calls me his Blairy Beary. Kind of like how my... estranged father calls me 'Blair Bear'. Anyways, Nate and I are totally ready...ready to give it all up to each other ! (didn't understand next part) THAT's what shows true love. And BOY, Nate and I are in LOVE! I wish I could kiss him right now!_

_Serena is my best frienemey. We hate each other, we love each other. And right now, we hate each other. Last year, Serena was the most beautiful and most popular girl at Constance. Yet I had Nate. WE were all bestest friends. Until that Summer. I went away for a wedding. I had to leave Nate and Serena back. Alone. With each other. For some reason, Serena tried to get Nate to... well. You know. He told me. And luckily, he resisted. I told S I forgave her, but I never really did. She is a hooker, you know, doing it with whoever. Whenever, wherever. She has Dan! No more stealing my boyfriend! Well, anyways, after that, she went away to some boarding school. Then, I was the reigning girl. She came back, but I guess the boarding school took away some of her beauty... and popularity. And I am still the princess bee. (Queen sounds, so, you know, old. Maybe later.) _

_Dan, he's a quiet, sort of awkward poet/ writer. But if he can take away Serena's' attention for Nate, I am all for him. But Serena and him are having a little, you know, feud. I hope he can take her back!! (Or the other way around!!!) Dan has a little sis named Jenny. I don't care for her much. I think she likes Nate. Yeah right! He is so out of her league! And besides, she isn't at all his type. _

_OMG. Chuck is such a rude meanie. Yesterday, he tried to feel me up. YEA. You know. Ugh. We all know he's a horny guy, but to take advantage of me, his best friends' drunk girlfriend is just wrong. I will NEVER speak to him unless- no. I will NEVER EVER AGAIN talk to Chuck Bass. I have my word. And it is written here, in my diary. So there. Nate says Chuck likes me. We could have had a chance. All that is GONE!!! Chuck Bass WILL pay!! _

_He'll rue the day! _

_Kati and Isabel are my current BFFS and are my loyal followers. Yup. They are always asking me what the DL is. Because, as you know, I always know the latest. Kati and Isabel are totally cute, but really annoying, too. I mean, sometimes. The y are mostly cute. In a little sister, follower sort of way. _

_Gossip Girl. Now she's a girl whom no one knows- well, not really. She tells all about me, Natie, S, Dan, and Chuck. She includes Kati and Isabel, and, on rare occasions, Jenny. Ok. GG is infamous. And, from what I know, beautiful, wonderful, smart, you know. She's a lot like m- um... never mind. Got to go. _

_-You know you love me,_

_Blair Cornelia Waldorf_

- - -

Nate was in Blair's' room, doodling on a random piece of paper. "Nate?" He looked up.

"Yeah?"

Blair smiled and picked up a small, pink, square-like notebook with a hot-pink bow. "I wrote in this- it's my diary. It really helps you get emotion out. Try it." Nate looked confused.

"In your diary?"

Blair nodded. "Yea."

Nate looked confused. "Isn't the point of a diary so no one can read it?"

Blair blushed. "You could read mine... if you want to."

Nate nodded. "I want to... Uh... does that make me sound girly?" \

Blair laughed. "Nope! Read and write away!"

- - -

_Dear, uh, Blair's diary,_

_Hey. This is Nate. Blairy Beary calls me Natie, as I call her Blairy Beary. Well, I guess I should do what you did Blair. _

_Blair is the most wonderful girlfriend I could ask for. Yeah. The BEST. And you know what? Even if I have messed up in the past, she takes me back in. My old mentor told me that if and when I get married, you can't just count it on love. You have to be able to forgive each other, even after a major fight. Blair and I can do that. Blair, will you marry me later on in life? Seriously. We both know that it's going to happen, right? Wait- this is not the place to be asking. Maybe somewhere else. Anyways... _

_... Blairy Beary is a cute, perky, and intelligent girl. She prefers 'princess' rather than 'queen' because queen sounds oldish to her. of course. I love her with all of my heart. And she does too. When we were little, we were best friends. And, I, being curious little Nate, asked myself, ' If you can't kiss your best friend, who can you kiss?' Well, I also had Serena. In Blairy's words, though, that's for another paragraph. So, here I am , almost 4 years later, kissing Blair, making out with her, etc. We've only been going out for about 2 years, but I have always loved Blair. And now, we're going to prove it to each other. _

_Ok. Time for Serena. See, Me, Blair, and Serena used to be like the Three Musketeers. Except that Blair and I had a hidden relationship. And yes, Serena kind of liked me. But emphasis on 'kind of.' In Ninth grade, Serena lost it. And no, not crazy lost it. Her virgi- you know. Then, in the Summer of the Tenth Grade, Serena tried to get me to do 'it.' But Blair was away at a wedding, and Serena was drunk. So, I said no. Why would I? We are still friends. But not 'best friends'... _

_...See, my supposedly best friend is Chuck Bass. And he is in love with my girlfriend. A few days ago, he tried to half-way rape her. Luckily, I got there in time. Blairy is safe, and even if she was scared, she helped me up when Chuck punched me. Yeah. I am never going to talk to him as long as we both live. And if he ever does something so stupid, he won't be alive for long. _

_Now, Dan. I'm not one to judge, so I really can't talk. He has a little sister, Jenny. I think she might like me, but I am totally loyal to Blairy. So, sorry Jenny. _

_Kati and Isabel are Blairs' followers. I think they are a little annoying. They are kind of dumb, and all they do is talk about 'Gossip Girl.' I mean, they know all about what gossip girl says, but don't know what's going on in school. Of course, I'm not one to talk. Now Blair, she's a genius!! _

_Gossip Girl- she's a notorious girl. Or a boy. Or anyone! She tells about all of our lives here in the Upper East Side, and I have to admit' sometimes it gets scary. I mean... hello? STALKER!! But, as Blair and I must admit, it is pretty flattering. Ok. Blair's getting impatient. I gotta go. _

_-Kay, Blair. _

_Love, _

_Your Natie_

- - -

"There." Nate looked nervous as he looked into Blairs' eyes. "Natie?" Nate sighed. It was going to be tough to tell her this.

"Blair, I-"

- - -

OMG!! What is he going to say?!?! It's really dumbish… (I already have this chapter done!!) but it's sweet. Maybe I'll update tomm. Or today if I am bored. Okay. Remember:

I know you love me!!

-xoxo,

Christy Kim!!


	9. Those three words can mean a lot

Okay. Here's the long awaited chapter, although, I must say, out of 100, I like it 1.

It's really dumb. Well at least the first part is.

Dislaimer: I don't own any of the brands mentioned below!!

--------------------------------------------------

"Blair, I love you." Nate held her hand and she hugged him.

"Nate! I know that!" Blair giggled.

"Blair, I REALLY mean it. Before, I didn't know if I meant it."

Blair let go of him. "WELL, then!" She turned on her heel. Nate felt his stomach

drop, along with his life.

"Kidding! I love you too!" Blair ran up to Nate and squeezed him tightly as though

to mark her property like a cat.

Nate felt relieved and let out a breath. "I thought you meant it!"

"Never!" Blair grinned broadly.

-----------------------------------

"Serena!" Jenny bounded towards her idol. "I heard from Gossip Girl that you

and Dan got in a fight...Is that true?" she asked bluntly.

Serena felt like saying, 'And you BELIEVED that dumb ol' Gossip Girl?! 'but

didn't let her annoyance shine through her sweet image. Instead, she said, " No! Dan and I

are fine!" Jenny sighed in relief.

"Good. I think he really likes you."

Serena turned a flustered pink. "R-Really?", not so much questioning the authenticity of

what Jenny said as she was the word "really".

Jenny nodded vigorously, then quickly became reacquaintanced with her watch. "Oh, I

gotta' go, Serena! I really enjoyed talking to you!"

_Can't say the same for you, Gossip Girl worshiper!_

- - - - - - - -

Dear Readers,

I'm here! And boy, do I have a lot of gossip for you!! S's party is tomm., you aren't

going to miss that, are you? Well, if you are B and N, then, well, yeah, you'll be

somewhere else. And not just anywhere. You know where! N has finally declared

TRUE love for B, sorry ladies.

-You know you love me, and that I'm watching over!!

-xoxo,

Gossip Girl

Your Mail

Dear GG,

I hear that N loves B. But B likes a new guy… Lord M?

-Your #1 fan!!

Dear Y#1F,

Nope, it's true love! Her fling with Lord M is over!

-GG

Dear GG,

I just want to let you know that S's party, which is tomm., is canceled!

-Just Tellin'

Dear JT,

If it were, I would be the 1st to know. So either you weren't invited, or you can't go, oh

jealous one. Trust me; it's SO not canceled.

-your beloved GG

SIGHTINGS:

N and B shopping for all the big brands; Coach, Versace, Louis Vuitton, Prada,

Marc Jacobs, Jimmy Choo, D&G, Christian Louboutin, and more!! S and D walking

Hand-in-hand down the street in Brooklyn. What's a prim princess like her doing in dirty

old Brooklyn? You know I'll uncover this mystery, although it's probably nothing big.

--------------------------------------------------

'Kay. Told you it was dumb. I really hate myself 4 writing this chapter. Sigh. At least it

was kind of long, right? (But that's only 'cuz I double spaced.)


	10. S dont mess with B's man!

Sorry I haven't updated in soooooooooooooooooooooo long

Sorry I haven't updated in soooooooooooooooooooooo long! But here's chapter 10! It's

from after the shopping spree!!

--

Blair and Nate held hands walking down the pathway to his house. She smiled and kissed him on the check, on her tiptoes of course, because his stature required some… let's say elongating of the body. And at only 5"3, Blair needed some height even to reach his nose! But she waved good- bye and skipped away, happily, because she and Nate declared true love, she and Serena were friends again, and- she went shopping- DUH!

Nate fiddled with the com. "Dad? It's Nate. Open up!" It was in the middle of frikin' Winter! What did he do now??

It had been 30 minutes and Nate was still outside, standing like an idiot. If only he knew the stupid password! He buzzed again. "HELLO? ANYONE?!" HE slammed his fist on the buzzer and called up Blair. She probably knew what it was.

Instead, all he got was a, HEY! This is Blair! I'm not here right now, so just leave a message! If it's important enough I might just respond! Bye!

He slammed the phone in his pocket, mad. Blair NEVER not responded. In fact, that was the first time he had ever even heard the answering machine. He called Serena instead.

Nate: Serena?

Serena: NATEY POO!

Nate: Uh- yeah. Well Blair didn't answer her phone.. and I'm locked out of my house… do you know the code?

Serena: Nate… If you don't know it, how in the world do you think Id know it? Seriously! But I'll tell you what- just come over to my house1 The drinks are pouring with me and Eric and hey- the more the merrier! I invited Blair and she said she was coming in a few hours… maybe then she can tell you the password thingy. Just come on over!!

Nate: Oka-

Serena: GREAT! See you then!

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okay… looked like Nate was going over to Serena's house! He walked over to the plaza hotel and traveled up to room 102, the Van Der Woodsen's penthouse.

--

"BODY SHOTS!" Serena called. Eric had left a few hours ago, and Blair was yet to come, but Nate and Serena were wasted and now doing body shots. Serena licked Nate's neck and she giggled.

"Natey poo… I haven't had this much fun with you since the day we were so close to having sex! And you know…" She reached up to touch his chest. "If you and Blair never do it together… I'm still open." She closed her eyes, smiled and kissed him…

… Right at the moment Blair walked in.

--

(HA! Thought I stopped there… didn't you?! I know I know, I'm so mean, yada yada yada… just scroll down a little further and you'll find what you're looking for. )

"NATE?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOIN?!" She screeched. She felt the tears coming. She dropped a piece of paper on the ground. "There's your stupid code." And then she raced out…

Nate got off of Serena and raced to the paper.

--

_Nate,_

_ Hey! Here's the code- 2047.. hope that helps! Maybe you and I can get together tomorrow… since tomorrow is the party…. Well, I love you!_

_ -Blair._

_--_

He had to go and find her. Leaving a drunken Serena alone, he raced after Blair… after all, he had her apartment key… and she only lived a block away.

He just hoped he could make it there in time!!

--

WHEW!! I'm not in the form of guru writer anymore but hey—just one more week of school and I'm going to either 1) slack off, or 2) not.

But really, I only updated this cuz I got a new fan!! Yay bexbate!! Now, I've been having a bad day.. and It was my birthday on the 24th…

cough cough review plz!!

I also need help to write the next chapter which will FINALLY be your favorite! Its an M scene between NB, and one of the few here on fanfic. (Sure! There are ones between SN, and BC, but not BN!!)

But since I don't feel comfortable writing this, some1 help!! I start off and end the chapter but you just write… the- uh… touchy feely stuff. Like they say on FG, the birds and bees!! (oh gosh I love stewey!!)

Now my obedient readers REVIEW!! (And those comfortable with it, could you send me a M scene and Ill see which one I like the best. Think of it as a contest. A really nasty and kind of grossish contest. )


End file.
